


Take Your Time

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Graves has been working too much. Newt has a very different idea of what "punishment" is.
(For a kinkmeme prompt requesting Newt riding someone's dick)





	

You distinctly remember when it didn't used to be this way.

The case reports in your hands have ended up joining you in bed, nestled on your lap as you read through them and figure out what comes first. But unexpectedly, someone else decides that for you: you've only just noticed Newt Scamander sidle into the room, dressed in what appears to be one of your shirts because it falls loosely around his delicate frame. He's climbing over your legs and you realize this punishment for burning the candle at both ends several weeks in a row.

This is possibly the best punishment you will ever receive in your life.

The files clatter to the floor, unsolved mysteries to remain unwrapped until daybreak.

But that's perfectly fine considering you're more concerned with taking apart something else at the moment.

You remember when Newt still shook every time you divested him of one of his many layers of cloth; and now he's in your shirt, peeling it off himself with practiced sensuality.

You remember when Newt would freeze up when you would try to steal a kiss, petrified especially when you attempted in public; and now he's hauling you by the collar and giving a very thorough demonstration of what his lips taste like.

You remember when Newt would twitch from every one of your touches, flinching away and curling in on himself as if he was the poisonous one, and you had to coax him out with gentle strokes and whisper words of comfort as you slid fingers into him one by one; now he can't wait a second later, freeing your cock and sliding down on it.

This time you're the one who jumps, belatedly realizing he'd already prepared himself beforehand. " _Jesus_ , Newt," you mutter, grabbing his waist as he settles comfortably on your lap. "A little warning next time?"

Some things don't change, like the full-body blush that colors his body when you're balls deep in him, or the glassy stare and delighted whimpers he tries to suppress. He still mumbles "Sorry," of course, though this time it's with a shrug and far less sheepish. And the corners of his mouth are quirked upward, meaning he's not sorry at all, sneaky bastard.

You wipe out that rare burst of cockiness with a kiss, a more aggressive one that leaves his eyelids fluttering and his mouth swollen.

"What's this about, then?" You say gruffly, thrusting your hips upward and relishing the way he reactively tightens around you.

"You've been working too hard?" He says, and you're not quite sure if it's a question you're meant to answer.

But you're a smart-ass, so: "I imagine you're trying to tell me that I ought to be doing a different sort of work tonight."

Newt shakes his head, smiling sweetly, and his wavy hair is swept out of his eyes for once. There's a mischevious gleam to his eyes tonight. Green, you note, is fast becoming your favorite color, just because of his eyes.

"You get to rest," he chirps, hands pressing against your chest. It's his subtle way of pinning you to the headboard and despite his gentleness, the breath has been knocked out of you. "Allow me."

I'm a lucky man, you tell yourself when Newt starts moving. With practiced ease he lifts himself off of your cock, and you get the perfect view of it disappearing again into his hole when he descends. He's bearing down on your lap, pressing his full weight against you, and you groan as the pressure builds. He's so, so tight and still making sure you're buried as deeply into him as possible.

Newt arches, and immediately shrinks back again, flustered when he sees you staring. "Do that again," you demand, softening the grip on his waist. The reigns are his tonight and you've never been happier. He grabs your wrists and nods, unsheathing you from him before sinking down again.

The pace quickens as he musters up a rhythm, biting his lip as he fucks himself on your engorged dick while all you can do is utter words of agreement. His own length is hard against your belly but you'd be a fool to interrupt his rhythm now. Still, the desire is there: to reverse your positions and wreck him in a matter of seconds, which you've been doing since he's learned to stop hiding the noises and faces he made. 

But it's rare for him to take the initiative and even rarer that he lets you see him like this, impaling himself on you and writhing when your cock hits his prostate. He used to ask that you go slow, not too deep, not too rough -- the pleas were endless and it was a struggle against instinct to meet each and every one.

Now clearly a changed man, the redhead twisting on your lap seems to be making sure you're seared into him permanently. He descends without hesitancy and lets out a guttural noise. His gaze lands on you and he reddens, hand instinctively covering his mouth.

"Really," you say, with a snort. "Now's the time you decide to be self-effacing?" You steer his hand away from his face and brush away some of the locks from his eyes. "Please don't cover up that gorgeous face."

Naturally, your compliment only flusters Newt more. But he bites his lip and nods before continuing. However, complacency has never agreed with you for too long. You thrust in time with his descent and each gasp that escapes him is much sweeter than the last. He's too far gone to chide you so you help work yourself to completion, watching your cock darken into an angry red from Newt squeezing around you. Eventually you spurt into him and he smiles almost amusedly as he starts to slow down. Traces of come trickle down the head of your dick, the rest dripping out of his ass.

Very aware that he's still hard, you get your dream of getting to reverse positions after all. Newt goes down with a yelp as you press his back against the mattress, fingers already inside him and chasing the fluid you've left.

Newt spasms as you deepen your prodding, moaning freely now as his eyes shudder closed and his lips stay parted. It doesn't take long before he comes, wetting his own thighs and one of your wrists.

He stills and then looks at you blearily, and again you're reminded of how much you love green. Your fingers slide out of him as you lean over and kiss his smiling mouth. 

You remember when Newt would go utterly silent after every time you fucked, you half-wondering how much time he needed to keep processing the same event. He would refuse your offers of water, of staying the night, of even holding a simple conversation. It took a long time to get to this point, and you're still not entirely sure what led to Newt behaving this way tonight. Probably the rough couple of work weeks. But he'll never say.

Right now he's taking your arm and curling it around himself. You adjust so that you're on your side pressed against his back. You can't see his face, but you know Newt -- even his speaking tone comes out flustered.

"I hope you enjoyed that," he says in a quiet voice. And then, more decisively: "If I'm not too sore, we can do it again in the morning."

You press your lips against his hair, inhaling. Despite being spent your cock is already twitching at the thought. You have a feeling that you probably won't be going to work the next day.


End file.
